I Don't Dance
by secretlyinfatuated
Summary: Klance Dancing and getting set up on their first date. This story is a mess of fluff just like them so enjoy. Rated T for language.


**A/N: I've found myself falling into Klance hell... Enjoy:)**

"No way, I don't dance," Keith shied away from Lance's outstretched hand, refusing to take it.

"Oh come on, everyone dances! It's not that hard," Lance swung his hips to the rhythm of the song, as if to prove his point. He frowned when Keith only snorted, clearly not impressed.

"Trust me, I really don't dance," Keith went to turn away when his hand was suddenly grabbed and he was spun around to face Lance. He blushed when he realized how close their faces suddenly were, just a few inches between them. Keith subconsciously looked down at the lips in front of him, wanting to close the distance, but not daring to. _Not yet_ , he had to remind himself. They were taking things slow… He was dragged from his thoughts when Lance repositioned their hands, bringing one of Keith's hands to his shoulder, putting one of his own at Keith's waist, and held their free hands together.

They started to sway lightly, Lance grinning and Keith blushing like no other. "I'm going to end up trampling your feet you know," Keith mumbled, biting his lip as he looked down at their feet. Lance chuckled softly, bringing Keith's attention back to his face, he smiled reassuringly when their eyes met. "You'll be fine, just follow my lead." With that, he started moving more, stepping forward and back, guiding Keith through the simple movements. Lance noticed that Keith was tense, too focussed on not making a fool of himself to just be in the moment.

He suddenly spun Keith around, startling him and earning a glare, but there was no real heat behind it. Lance grinned and pulled him back in, closer than they were before. He leaned his mouth to Keith's ear, "You're thinking about this too much, just close your eyes and let me guide you." Keith sighed but nodded, closing his eyes and leaning his head on Lance's shoulder. Lance was grinning like a fool as he started to move them around the room again. The soft music filtered through them, soothing them and soon Keith was fully relaxed, enjoying the moment with his boyfriend.

He grinned at the word that he still hadn't gotten used to. They had spent forever tip toeing around each other, not sure if the other felt the same as them and not wanting to ruin the friendship they had built. It drove their friends crazy, to the point of them literally being set up on a date.

* * *

It was originally going to be the whole group seeing the new Disney movie, Moana, but the rest of them had planned to cancel at the last minute, leaving Keith and Lance alone.

It had been awkward as hell at first, but they soon fell into the familiar bickering and playful atmosphere that normally surrounded them. They got popcorn and soda, arguing over who got to carry what as they walked to their seats. The movie had started and they both got sucked in, sitting comfortably next to each other as they watched the movie.

They were both too focussed on the screen to notice that they were reaching for the popcorn at the same time. Their hands met and they blushed like mad, pulling away but not able to fully pay attention to the movie after that.

Keith couldn't help but cringe at how cliche it was, but he also couldn't help but want it to happen again.

Lance's heart was beating frantically, he wasn't able to get the thought of how soft Keith's hand had been, how he wanted to hold it again but not daring to reach out and take it.

Then came the creepy ass crab scene. Keith jumped when Maui almost got stabbed by the overgrown crab leg, immediately grabbing onto Lance's wrist without thinking about it. Lance froze and looked down to where Keith's hand was gripping his skin. A goofy smile started making it's way onto his face when he saw that Keith hadn't even seemed to notice what he was doing. He saw his chance and took it, replacing Keith's grasp on his wrist with his hand instead. Keith was so absorbed into the movie again that he didn't notice the change and Lance was still grinning like an idiot, forcing himself to calm down and to try and pay attention to the movie.

Eventually Keith had noticed the hand holding and snapped his attention to Lance to look for his reaction, blushing like mad. Lance looked completely content, paying attention to the movie with a small smile on his face. He squeezed their hands slightly and Keith tried to push down the butterflies trying to fly out of his stomach. He settled back with a smile as well, happy to continue watching the movie with their hands intertwined.

They walked out of the movie still holding hands with slight blushes on their faces, but bickering about some plot point or another. When it came time to go their separate ways, Lance suddenly pulled Keith into a hug, holding him close. Keith had frozen at first, not sure what to do and practically bursting with butterflies but he finally gained control of himself and hugged back.

"Hey Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together," Keith could practically hear the shit eating grin that Lance surely had on.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Did you seriously just use a cheesy ass pick up line on me?" Keith pulled back enough to glare at Lance's smiling face.

"I'd never joke about asking you out, gorgeous," Lance said in his overly flirtatious voice. They stared at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing, not able to contain their fits of giggles. When they'd finally calmed down Lance looked back to Keith, "Seriously though, do you want to go out later? Like on an official date?" He looked so goddamn hopeful, practically pulling his puppy dog eyes out to work their magic.

Keith just rolled his eyes with a smile. "Yeah, I'd love to," and with that they both grinned and set up a time and day to meet. They left each other reluctantly, making their way home, thoughts of each other running through their minds as they fell asleep.

* * *

Keith was pulled out of his memories when Lance stopped moving, he looked up at his face to see the small smile still there, their eyes meeting and seeing each other's emotions and adoration. Lance slowly leaned down, giving Keith time to back away if he wanted to. Keith had no intentions of moving away, instead leaning forward and meeting Lance halfway, their lips brushing together, softly at first. They kissed for god knows how long, lost in the feeling of each other, of being held in each other's arms, the feeling of their lips molding together perfectly, hands in hair, skin on skin.

The kiss progressed until they were both panting for air, foreheads resting together and smiles intact. Neither moved for a long moment, not wanting to break the easy atmosphere around them. They were both exhausted, a long day of school and work had left them tired and running on empty. Keith leaned in once again to capture Lance's lips in a soft kiss, "Let's go to sleep," he mumbled against his lips, pulling away slowly and leading him away by the hand. They changed into their pajamas and fell onto Keith's bed, curling around each other and falling fast into the land of dreams, body's intertwined just like their hearts.

 **A/N: Ahh okay I don't really love some of this but I still thought it was cute so you're stuck with it.**

 **I was going to make them go see a different movie at first but then the thought of them getting really into Disney movies wouldn't leave my mindXD**

 **This is the first Klance I've written so tell me how you like it, reviews are always appreciated!**

 **(AND HOLY QUIZNAK THERES ONLY TWO MORE DAYS UNTIL SEASON 2 IM NOT PREPARED)**


End file.
